Run
by I'm Flying High
Summary: Kaitlin Grady only wanted to go to Jurassic World to see Owen and the Raptors again. She didn't expect to be running for her life from a genetically modified hybrid dinosaur alongside two boys she'd never even met. Zach/OC.
1. Kaitlin Grady

**I'm way too excited about this for it to be normal- but I'm writing and publishing this anyway :) Oh, I know the age difference between Owen and Katie is** _ **big**_ **,** **but just go with it? I'm making him and Claire younger in this anyway…**

 **This is a Zach/OC fic. Enjoy ;P**

* * *

 _ **One: Kaitlin Grady**_

" _Owen_."

Owen Grady's face shot up and he grinned as he saw the seventeen year old girl in front of him. She had wavy, shoulder length light brown hair, bright but piercing hazel eyes and a slim figure clad in knee length denim shorts, a black vest and a crimson, black and blue flannel shirt.

"Kit-Kat," Owen grinned, standing from where he was fixing his bike and brushing his hands on hit shorts.

The girl rolled her eyes as she pulled him into hug, "It's _Katie_ , or Kaitlin. Or Kate. I'm nearly eighteen, Owen, I don't think "Kit-Kat" fits me anymore… "

"Nice to see you too, _Kit-Kat_ ," Owen ignored her, hugging her back.

"I hate you," Kaitlin replied, her voice muffled as she spoke into Owen's shirt.

When they pulled back, Katie readjusted her flannel shirt and stepped away, squinting through the sunlight to see him. The duo started walking away, back towards the hut.

"So, what brings you here so early?" Owen asked.

"Missed you, it's been a few months and I thought I'd come visit," Katie shrugged before pausing, "And I wanted to see the girls again..."

Owen smirked, stopping, "Come on then. It's feeding time."

* * *

"Halt!"

At Owen's demand, the four Raptors stopped, looking up at the duo as Owen held up both hands, one with his clicker and one to keep them still.

"Okay, eyes on me," Owen ordered as he slowly started to shift, Katie edging slightly, "Blue- Blue!" Own pointed to the named Velociraptor, "Watch it! Charlie, Charlie hey!" Charlie shrieked at him and Owen frowned, "Don't give me that shit."

Katie grinned down at them, she loved them, and they were a pack- though Delta was her favourite. Holding up her own clicker, Katie clicked at Echo, "Yeah, I see you Echo! And you Delta!"

The two Raptors growled at her before shuffling slightly back to the pack. Owen nodded to her, "Good! And… we're moving."

The duo walked sideways along the catwalk, bringing the quartet of Raptors with them as they edged toward the food. As they reached the bucket Owen held his hand out, "Hold!"

"Good girls, that's _good_ ," Katie appraised the dinosaurs as they stopped below them.

Owen picked up a dead rat, holding it up and throwing it to Charlie, "See, Charlie? That's what you get!"

Katie rolled her eyes, "Echo!" the Raptor looked up as Katie chucked it and her teeth snapped shut with the food inside, she then pulled out another and clicked for Delta's attention, "Delta! This is yours, girl."

Delta's jaw slammed shut on the rat, jumping up to grab it before her tail swayed happily.

"Show off," Owen muttered before pulling out the largest rat and lifting it in front of Blue, "Blue! This one's for you."

As soon as all the Raptors had finished, Owen held his hand up again, "Hold! Eyes up! And… go!"

The four dinosaurs sped off like lightning, leaving the duo standing on the catwalk with a group of cheers from the onlookers.

"You're getting good out there, Kate," Owen nodded, ruffling her hair.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," Katie grinned, nudging him.

"Katie!" she looked around to see Owen's friend, Barry, running towards her, "Good to see you, girl!"

"You too," Katie smiled before taking in a deep breath, "It's good to be back, I was away too long."

"Nah, Kate, school's important, too," Barry pointed out, ruffling her hair.

"Gah!" Katie exclaimed, instantly smoothing it down, "Why do you all keep screwing up my hair?! You know it easily frizzes!"

Owen snorted, "Okay, kiddo."

"I'm only a few years younger than you," Katie jabbed back, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Like ten," Owen slung an arm over her shoulders, "And it doesn't matter- you'll always be my _little_ sister."

Katie was about to retort when Vic Hoskins shoved his way onto the platform, grinning at them.

"Ah, Kaitlin, you're back," Vic stated, crossing his arms.

"Yup," Kaitlin grinned, "But don't worry, Vic, only for the summer- then I'm back to school! _Yay_!"

"You know, I was beginning to think I hired the wrong people," Vic nodded, "But you guys got 'em eating out of your palm, even you Kate."

"You came on a good day," Owen replied modestly, "It usually doesn't end as well."

"Not what you're reports say," Vic smirked.

"But it is what my face says," Katie illustrated, earning a glare from Owen.

Kaitlin had a long scar travelling from her cheek bone to her jaw where she hadn't gotten out of the way quick enough when Charlie got angry. It had been in their early ages, when they weren't so trained; Delta had scared her off though, hissing and snapping at Charlie until the other Raptor fled. Owen had blamed himself. And Katie doubted that he'd forgiven himself yet.

" _Don't_ ," Owen and Barry both said.

"Anyway, what do you need buddy?" Owen asked Vic.

"A field test," Vic stated, pleading in his voice.

Owen immediately turned and strode away, Katie on his heels as they strode off. Vic followed them, "I've just seen they can respond to command… we need to take your research and get it on the field."

"They're wild animals, Hoskins," Owen stated, him and his sister turning a corner and heading for the Velociraptors cages, "Trust us, you don't want them in a field."

"I just saw a bond, a _real_ bond, between man- and woman- and beast," Vic replied quickly, stopping in front of the siblings.

"You're in our way," Katie said bluntly as she raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, guys," Vic answered enthusiastically.

Katie rolled her eyes and looked away, watching the nearby Raptors with her sharp eyes, she smiled slightly when Delta caught her and the Raptor tilted her head slightly.

Suddenly Owen grabbed her arm, pulling her after him as he walked past Vic. As they stopped at the other end of the catwalk, Barry approached again.

"Finally made some progress about deflecting what he says?" Barry inquired.

"Maybe," Owen shrugged.

"He wants to use the girls as weapons," Katie stated.

"Weapons?" Barry repeated, shocked.

The four of them started to walk down the platform, heading back towards the cages. Vic sighed, "Come on, guys, it's grown up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves- and they're hackable, the minuet a real war breaks out all that tech, it's gonna go dark."  
Katie scoffed as they turned again, almost at the cages, "Yeah, but that tech won't eat them if they forget to feed it."

"Look. Look at these creatures," Vic gestured to the Raptors, "They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can programme. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemies teeth and eat 'em."

Katie scoffed slightly at his expression and Barry laughed, whistling before walking off. Vic frowned, "What? What's so funny?"  
"Well you come here and you only learn about these animals what you wanna know," Owen shrugged, "You made them and now you think you own them."

"We do own them," Vic stated, "Extinct species don't have rights."  
Katie raised an eyebrow, "Except for the fact that they're _not_ extinct anymore, are they?"

"Exactly, we're sitting on a gold mine," Hoskins continued, watching as the siblings each picked up a bucket of food and headed- finally- down to the cage.

Katie rolled her eyes as Hoskins went on about how their founder was using the Raptors to stock a petting zoo and Owen reply with how he doesn't make weapons.

Katie strode ahead as they finished their conversation, swinging open the metal door and walking into the cage, glancing back to make sure her brother was still following.

Owen walked in as well, slamming the door behind him and locking it so Vic couldn't follow. Katie busied herself with the bucket, not interesting in using the girls as weapons, ignoring Hoskins as he talked about "the pecking order".

Suddenly there was a shout as one of the workers failed to snatch up the pig and blue shot past, snagging the pig and pulling the worker in. He fell to the ground with a thump, landing on his back with a groan as the four Raptors snapped their heads around to look at him.

In a split second Owen was moving, running to the hatch and pressing the button to release the hatch before he crawled under the metal door as soon as there was a gap, pulling himself to his feet in the Velociraptors cage.

"Owen no!" Barry exclaimed running to the door, but it was too late, Owen was already in.

Katie looked in shock as she watched her brother stand in front of the four dinosaurs and she didn't even think before she dove under, running head first into the Raptors den.

* * *

 **So, first chapter :) Hope you liked it ;P**


	2. Gyrosphere

**I am blown away by the response to this! Thank you all for the follows/favourites/reviews- enjoy :)**

* * *

 _ **Two: Gyrosphere**_

Kaitlin's heart was thumping wildly, she could feel it hammering against her chest as she scrambled to her feet inside the cage, her brother giving her an alarmed look as he saw her next to him.

Suddenly men lines the catwalk, electric guns in their hands and aimed at the Velociraptors surrounding them. Katie's eyes widened and she lunged forwards, holding her hands out in a "stop" motion to the men.

"No! No, don't shoot!" Katie exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Hold your fire!" Owen agreed, holding his hands out to calm the Raptors, "Put twelve amps in these animals they're never gonna trust us again…"

The man who'd fallen in scrambled backwards quickly, Barry grabbed him by the arms and dragged him through the cage before darting back to watch his friends.

"Blue, stand down…" Owen breathed, staring at the dinosaur.

"Delta," Katie cautioned, the animal paused, tilting her head curiously to look at Katie.

Blue screeched at Owen and the oldest Grady frowned, "Hey, _hey_! What did I just say?"

Katie glanced away from Delta to hold her palm out to Charlie, trying to calm down the other Raptor, Delta edged again.

"Delta, I see you," Owen called, glancing at her.

"Back up, Echo," Katie instructed, her gaze flickering briefly from Charlie to Echo.

After a few more screeches and shrieks the girls finally started to calm down, though they slowly started to move towards the siblings. Katie held her hands up, palms facing Delta and Echo whilst Owen steadied Charlie and Blue, both of their hearts in their throats as they stood before the dinosaurs.

Charlie started edging closer and Owen looked to her, "Charlie."

Katie followed his stare, "Stay right there…"

Owen looked to his sister as he lowered one hand, she stared back as a conversation passed between the two and Katie reluctantly dropped one of her hands.

"Lower the gate," Owen told Barry, his stare not wavering from the animals.

"Are you crazy?!" Barry exclaimed.

"Probably," was Katie's reply, "But trust him. Lower the gate."

" _Close the gate_!" the kid who fell cried from where he sat on the floor.

After a moment of silence the gates started lowering, Barry darting there and back. The two Grady's kept their hands raised to the dinosaurs until the last second when they turned and ran to the sliding gate, rolling under it just as it slammed shut- and the dinosaurs lunged forwards.

Katie winced slightly as the four Velociraptors screeched and scratched at the cage, head-butting the iron bars as they tried to get it. They seemed to get bored and moved back slightly, still staring at the cage and Barry walked over to help Owen up who in turn helped Katie.

He then glared at her, "What were you thinking?!"

" _Excuse me_?" Katie questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"You could have gotten killed!"

"And so could've you! I was _trying_ to help!"

"By risking your life? We're lucky we got out of there in one piece, let alone _alive_!"

"You know what? I'm not a _kid_ anymore, Owen!"

"Yeah but you're still my little sister!" Owen crossed his arms.

Katie scoffed and waved her hand as she started to walk off, "Whatever. I'm gonna go look around the park."

"Katie…" Owen sighed.

"I'll catch you later, Owen," Katie stated, flinging the cage door open and walking out, starting towards the park.

* * *

After walking around the park and going on a few rides, Katie found herself at the front of the line for the Gyrosphere; a clear ball with four seats inside which roamed around the fields with the "harmless" dinosaurs. Two boys in front of her climbed into the sphere and buckled up, the younger of the two who had out of control brown hair, was babbling to the older one who had a dark grey jacket on.

The attendant gestured for her to climb into one of the two spare seats in sphere 07 and Katie stepped forwards, looking at the two boys, "Mind if I join you?"

The two boys looked up and the oldest, who had black hair, smirked, "Sure."

Katie grinned before getting in, buckling up, "Thanks."

"Enjoy the ride," the attendant said to them in a bored voice, like he'd said it a million times before- which he probably had.

The clear door of the Gyrosphere slid down, closing the three of them in the ball before rolling down the small slope and into the green.

Quite a lot of the fields were empty, an odd dinosaur or two showing up here and there. Kaitlin glanced at her phone every few minutes, checking to see if Owen had called or text her. Nothing.

"I'm Zach," the older boy suddenly said, smirking back at her.

"Katie," she replied before looking to the younger boy, "And who're you?"

The boy with the wild hair looked slightly surprised at being acknowledged but soon smiled, "Gray."

"Nice to meet you both," she nodded before looking away and staring at the green forest.

"So, why're you here?" Zach asked, leaning back to look at her.

"I work part time here in the holidays, my brother is a Velociraptor trainer and I help him out when I'm not in school," Katie shrugged.

"Your brother trains _dinosaurs_?!" Gray exclaimed, his eyes lightning up.

"Yeah, I came to visit him," Katie moved her head, "So, why are you two here?"

"Our Aunt works here, she's a manager or something," Zach waved it off.

Katie peered out of the window, "Hey, where are the dinosaurs?"

"Wow…" Zach breathed, Katie and Grey's heads snapped to the other side, looking out to see a swarm of dinosaurs; triceratopses, stegosauruses and diplodocuses.

Katie couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face as she looked up at the titans that roamed the ground, circling them before branching off and walking in loose packs as they walked about.

" _ **Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort."**_

Katie looked down at the small screen in front of her and between the front of chairs and her eyes widened briefly. Either there really _was_ technical difficulties or one of the dinosaurs had finally gotten loose.

Gray sighed, looking downcast as he lowered his head. Zach grimaced before tapping the armrest, "Nah, we can stay out a couple more minutes."

"That's probably not the best idea…" Katie pointed out.

"They said the ride's closed," Gray added.

"Aunt Claire gave us special wristbands, remember?" Zach reminded him before turning to Katie, "And besides, it'll be fun."

The edges of Katie's lips tugged up, "I guess..."

Zach smirked as he pushed the joystick on the controls to its max and they shot forwards, speeding alongside the dinosaurs as they plodded along.

A loud ringing filled the sphere as Zach answered his phone, "Hey Claire." There was a reply, "I-I can't really hear you, we're in the hamster ball, we met a girl called Katie," there was another scrambled attempt of a reply, "Hello? H-hello?"

He pulled the phone away, pressing end. Katie leant back in her chair, but noticed a broken down fence and leant forwards, "What's that?"

"Guys… off road," Zach grinned.

"They told us to go back…" Gray said doubtfully.

"I'm just worried we're not getting the full Jurassic World experience," Zach tried.

"Usually, when you come across a _broken down_ gate, you tend to go the other way," Katie crossed her arms.

Zach smirked at her, placing a finger to his lips, "Shhhh."

He then rolled the Gyrosphere into the dark path behind the destroyed gate.

* * *

"No, no- bad idea!" Gray exclaimed as they started towards the dinosaurs.

Katie had relaxed a while back, not having come across any dinosaurs in the time they'd passed through the fence, " _Awesome_ idea."

"No! We're gonna get arrested, they'll shave our heads and we'll have to make root beer in the toilets," Gray panicked.

Zach and Katie looked at him with alarmed looks and Katie laughed slightly, "I think you watch too many films…"

"There!" Zach suddenly pointed out, turning their pod to face four Ankylosaurs'.

"Whoa," Katie breathed, shifting forwards in her seat to lean between the brothers as she peered at them, Owen had said there was a variety of re-created dinosaurs but this…

"See, I told you," Zach watched the animals, "You're welcome; up close and personal with… four dinosaurs."

Gray frowned, "Ankylosaurs'. We shouldn't be here. And there's five dinosaurs."

"What?" Katie breathed, then she noticed the white reflection on the ball and her heart jumped, speeding up.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?" Zach scoffed, "Look, one, two, three, four."

"Um, Zach?" Katie said shakily, the raven haired teenager turned to look at her and she pointed to the reflection, "Five."

Slowly, the three of them turned in their seats to look at the large, white titan as it stood to its full height, letting loose an ear-shattering roar before bounding forwards.

As the trio scrambled for the control the dinosaur kicked the Gyrosphere, sending it hurtling across the floor, bashing off the four dinosaurs and spinning wildly, all three of them screaming and shouting.

When they finally stopped, Gray looked traumatized as he calmed his breathing. Katie leant her head back and took deep breaths- she was seriously having a bad day with dinosaurs.

Next to them, the white dinosaur roared as it started moving and Gray pushed the joystick sideways, "Quick! Go!"

As they tried to move away, the tail of an Ankylosaurs smashed into their Gyrosphere, sending them tumbling backwards like a tennis ball. Crashing into a tree, Katie let out a strangled cry as the sphere spun upside down and they dangled from their chairs.

Katie heard a thud as her phone fell to the floor, reaching out to try and grab it, her rope and plaited bracelets slipped down her wrist, falling to the floor alongside her phone.

She cursed and looked to Zach, "Have you tried moving us?"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Zach inquired angrily.

Katie raised her eyebrow, " _Sorry_ , but we wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't decide to go "off road"."

"Oh, so this is _my_ fault?" Zach laughed sarcastically.

"No, I'm just saying if we'd gone _back_ like we were supposed to have-."

"So you _are_ saying it's on me?"

"I never-."

A sickening crunch filled the air and the two teenagers' heads whipped around to see the white dinosaur standing over the Ankylosaurs, blood pooling underneath them.

"We're safe in here, right?" Gray whispered, turning to look at the other two.

"Yeah, totally safe," Zach nodded, glancing at Katie who was staring in shock at the two dinosaurs.

Suddenly a buzzing noise filled the air and the trio looked down to see Zach's phone light up, _**"Aunt Claire"**_ coming up on the screen as it vibrated on the bottom- top- of the sphere.

Zach reached for the phone, stretching to grab it and groaning as his fingers grazed it. Another buzz filled the air and Katie looked below her to see her own phone lightning up with _**"Owen"**_ with am emoji next to it. Katie cursed and grasped for it, missing it.

Gray let out a whimper, "Zach. Katie."

Katie's eyes flickered up and she jumped, her heart leaping into her throat as she saw the giant eye of the white dinosaur blocking their view, blinking at them.

The dinosaur stood, leaning over the sphere and spinning it so the trio faced it before rectifying them, a giant claw puncturing the glass and pulling them forwards before the white animal opened its mouth and clamped its jaw onto the sphere.

Katie, Gray and Zach all let out cries and squeezed their eyes shut as the dinosaur tried to eat them, stopping briefly as they realized the tube was too big- but the carnivore smashed the Gyrosphere onto the leafy floor, continuously doing so as the structure of the sphere started to crack and falter.

The back gave way and Katie looked behind her at the floor, quickly unbuckling her seatbelt and shouting for Zach and Gray to do the same. The three of them fell to the floor and Zach quickly pulled Katie to him along with Gray, huddling them together as the sphere was smashed down again, but not hitting them.

"Go! Go!" Zach shouted.

Katie scrambled to her feet, pulling Gray up with her and then Zach. As the dinosaur dropped the Gyrosphere the three of them took off, sprinting off and disappearing into the green forest.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter :) I know, I made it four seats instead of two… but I had no other idea on how to put Katie in the scene… hope you like it ;P**


	3. Suicidal Tendencies

**Hope you like this chapter- I'm putting in a Owen PoV so you can see how he reacts to finding Katie's phone etc. :)**

* * *

 _ **Three: Suicidal Tendencies**_

Zach, Katie and Gray ran out from the mass of trees, racing across the grassy terrain as the dinosaur thudded behind them, still concealed by the trees.

An ear-shattering roar reverberated through the air as the dinosaur broke from the tree line, heading straight towards them.

The trio stopped momentarily at the dinosaur before Katie started moving again, the other two sprinting behind her. They reached the edge of a cliff, a clear blue waterfall next to them dropping off into a clear lake of water.

They each skidded to a stop, peering over the edge cautiously then looking back at the white dinosaur behind them, Katie's breathing was heavy and her heart was thumping wildly as she weighed her options.

Brown rocks beneath her feet were slippery as Kaitlin ran her hands through her hair- panicking. What if she died? She'd never see Owen again, she'd never be able to apologise…

"We've got to jump!" Zach shouted, grabbing his brother's arm.

"No frickin' way!" Katie screamed back, shaking her head rapidly.

"Come on!" Zach exclaimed, trying to persuade them as the dinosaur neared.

"I-I can't!" Gray stuttered, his eyes wide with fear and panic.

Another roar rocketed out and Katie looked down the waterfall once more, Zach grabbed her hand, "We have to jump."

Katie looked at him, their eyes locking. She nodded before grabbing Gray by the hand, "You ready?"

Then the three of them took deep breaths before they launched themselves off the edge of the cliff, the chalky animal's teeth snapping shut behind them.

As they plummeted, Katie gripped Zach's hand tightly and squeezed her eye shut, waiting for the impact. They crashed into the ice cold water, the current shoving them down.

Under the water, Katie could see the distorted image of the white dinosaur peering down into the water, she pushed herself further under and pulled Zach and Gray with her, placing a finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet.

After she was certain the animal had gone, she pushed back against the water, kicking her feet and flailing her hands. When she broke the surface, she gasped for air, immediately swimming to the shore with Zach and Gray behind her.

The trio dragged themselves through the muddy water, collapsing on the side and breathing heavily as pulled themselves into the rocks.

A few moments later, Zach spoke, "You jumped."

Gray looked at his brother and grinned, starting to laugh, soon all three of them were; laughing as they lay on the muddy rocks half submerged in the water.

A few moments later they started moving, but Katie dropped one of her few remaining bracelets into the mud- in case Owen came looking for them.

* * *

Pulling to a stop at the edge of the forest, Owen climbed out the car, Claire behind him. They moved quickly to the destroyed Gyrosphere in front of them, the ball smashed and the metal contorted.

Picking up his gun, Owen slowly walked to it, slinging the gun over his shoulder as he took sight of a tooth, prying it out with his knife with wide eyes.

Then he saw the phone.

Its familiar blue casing scratched and the black screen blank and cracked. Owen knelt down, picking up the phone and cursing; next to him he heard Claire muttering "no, no, no" over and over as she picked up another phone.

"Dammit," Owen growled, standing up forcefully, Katie was gone- dead. And they'd never made up.

Owen threw the phone to the floor, grimacing as he looked around the half-destroyed clearing. He double took as he saw footprints in the black mud, the murky water filling them up, he walked to them quickly, following them to the edge of the forest.

"Claire!" Owen called, the red head looked up at him and he pointed to the tracks, "They made it out."

Claire visibly relaxed, letting out a deep breath as she stood up and the both of them followed the three sets of footprints

The trail led them to a nearby waterfall, it was pretty high up and the rocks which towered over it were slippery, Owen had his gun at the ready, looking around them for any signs of the Indominus Rex.

"Oh my God they jumped," Claire breathed, realisation hitting her.

Owen grimaced, "Sounds like Katie. Stupid. Dangerous. Completely suicidal."

"Wait, you know the Katie that was with them?" Claire's brow furrowed.

"She's my sister," Owen stated, slinging the gun over his shoulder again.

Claire nodded and paused, " _Zach!_ _Gray!_ _Katie!_ "

Owen moved quickly, placing a finger over her lips, "Sh-sh-sh!"

"Hey!" Claire exclaimed indignantly, "I am not one of your damn animals."

"Listen," Owen said calmly, "even if the three of them are still alive, you and I will _not be_ if you continue to scream like that."

Claire seemed to understand as he voice quietened drastically, "So, you can pick up their scents- can't you? Track their footprints?"

"No. I was in the Navy not Navaho- even Katie's perfume isn't strong enough!" Owen hissed quietly.

"Well what do we do? What do you suggest we do?" Claire said exasperatedly.

"You go back, I'll find them- Katie might have left a trail if she knew we were calling," Owen suggested, glancing around.

"You mean _we'll_ find them," Claire corrected, gesturing between the two of them.

Owen's expression became stern, "You won't last two minutes in there. Less with those ridiculous shoes."

"It's not just your sister out there- my nephews are with her!" Claire stage whispered angrily.

"Nephews whose ages you can't even remember," Owen countered, getting anxious, he had to start looking for Katie and the boys soon or else they'd be long gone.

Claire had an indignant look on her face as she ripped her belt off, pulling her top away from the skirt and tying it in a knot around her waist over her lilac vest before pushing the white sleeves of her blouse up to her elbows and placing her hands on her hips.

Owen was confused, "I don't- what does that mean?"

Claire shrugged, "Means I'm ready to go."

"Alright, but let's get one thing straight," Owen relented, "I'm in charge out here. You do everything I saw exactly as I say it."

"Excuse me?" Claire narrowed her eyes.

"Just relax," Owen soothed before pulling his gun off his shoulder, "Just like taking a stroll through the woods… sixty-five million years ago."

The duo turned to face back the way they came and Claire took a deep breath before striding off, Owen followed after her- after looking down at the massive footprint next to them.

* * *

 **Another chapter! Next chapter there should be some small Zach/Katie moments… ;P**


	4. Chase

**Gahh! Thank you all for the follows favourite and reviews!**

* * *

 _ **Four: Chase**_

Gray ran forwards, picking up the cracked Jurassic World helmet lying on the floor, dirt and blood caking it. Katie dropped another bracelet, she only had two left.

Gray's breathing sped up as he looked at the helmet and Zach snatched it off him, staring at it. Katie looked at it with wide eyes before she took the helmet and chucked it a few meters away from them.

Katie looked around them, staring into the dark mass of green that surrounded her. The towering trees had slender, emerald vines hanging from them and brown mud and leaves dusted the floor along with various twigs and shrubbery. Bushes covered the ground as well, ivy and moss climbing up the dark bark on the shrubs and thousands flowers littered the forest floor in kaleidoscopic hues.

An odd bird or two tweeted in the canopy and the varied cry of a dinosaur rung through the air. Apart from that it was silent.

She then paused, "We're lost, aren't we?"

Zach glared at her and Gray turned to them with wide eyes, Katie sighed before rubbing a hand over her eyes and face, she heard a spark and looked up, her vision narrowing down on a smashed buggy and Katie moved past the brothers, heading for the trashed vehicle.

Zach and Gray must've noticed it to as Zach started to move forwards, holding his hand out to stop Gray, "Stay here."

Katie walked to it, pulling away the leaves and moss that had grown over it and smiled at the Jurassic World logo, she looked at the smashed in front and groaned- they wouldn't be going anywhere on this.

Then Zach nudged her, pointing to an old door with over grown weeds hanging over it, Katie took Gray's hand, heading for the steps in front of the door. The trio cautiously climbed the steps, treading through mud cased stairs to get to the front door where Katie released Gray and gave a powerful push on the door, which creaked open slightly; Zach moved forwards and together they heaved the rusty door open, all three of them carefully walking inside.

"Wow," Zach breathed.

Inside the room was- what looked like- a forest, a large log lying on the floor with large trees and wild vines and grass covered the floor, snapped branches lay on top of the green and above them the ceiling was transparent, a few jade leaves blocking the light- it looked abandoned. The skylight roof above was old and dusty, small cracks lined the edges and the metal bars were brown with rust. Once upon a time it must have been full of dinosaurs, or maybe just one.

Katie's eyes widened, "This must be from the old park. My brother used to tell me about it."

Zach looked to her with raised eyebrows, she turned to face him and raised her own brown eyebrows before shrugging and pushing a branch out of her way as she trekked inside. A few moments later Zach followed after her, Gray soon chased after them and together the trio carefully picked their way through the old paddock.

"What happened to your face?" Gray finally asked, the question had been bugging him since he'd met Katie.

" _Gray_ ," Zach hissed, glaring at his younger brother.

But Katie laughed, gingerly running a hand along the scar, "Nah, it's fine. As I said, my brother trains the Velociraptors and sometimes I help him; well one time the girls were riled up and… well... I didn't get out of the way quick enough."

Zach stared at her, a soft look coming over his face, "I'm sorry."

Katie laughed, shaking her head, "It wasn't your fault."

They soon stumbled across a sign, it was half covered in dirt and half faded. The parts which weren't were bright red with green and yellow writing over it. Katie yanked it off the ground, shaking it roughly and looking at it as Zach pulled a y-shaped stick off the ground and brushed the mud off of it.

"You still got those matches?" Zach suddenly asked Gray.

The kid nodded, pulling a cardboard box from his satchel and handing them to his brother, "Here you go."

Zach took them then turned to Katie, he gestured at the sign, "Can I..?"

Katie handed it him silently and before long they had a torch of sorts to light the way as they picked a path through the overgrowth. As they walked they came across a wall engraved with different dinosaurs and patterns, Katie ran a mud-caked hand over the sculpture of a Raptor, her mind flashing back to the Velociraptors to her brother and she looked down, stifling a sob as she blinked. She would make it back to her brother.

The three of them finally made it to a room obviously for the staff and guests, it was old and covered in shrubbery and overgrown weeds, vines and leaved just like the paddock- but it also had a few buggies and a stash of supplied. Katie made her way past the brothers, aware of Zach's eyes following her as she made her way to the closest buggy and walked to the front, brushing the debris and dirt off the hood.

"1952 Jeep regular Sahara sand beige," Gray stated, Katie looked to him in surprise.

Kaitlin then pulled the vines off of the Jeep and yanked the hood up, "They used to use these in the old park. They could get you away from a dino."

Zach paused thoughtfully before turning to Gray, "Remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Malibu, right?"

"Yeah," Gray nodded, not certain where his brother was heading.

Katie smirked at Zach, "Let's get started then."

* * *

Zach carefully pulled the empty tank out, placing it on the ground as Gray looked around anxiously. Katie leant on the trunk of the Jeep, her arms crossed as she looked around, her sharp kaleidoscopic eyes taking in the scene in case their favourite homicidal dinosaur made another appearance. There was a crack behind them and all three of them turned too looked towards the source- nothing.

"Think it's out there?" Zach finally asked.

Katie moved forwards, peering into the green, she exchanged a look with Zach before glancing at Gray who stood terrified. She moved back and knelt in front of him, "I know it's not."

Katie stood up and brushed off her hands, she grinned down at Gray, "In fact, my brother's probably already caught it by now. And if not, he's on his way to save _us_."

Zach shot her a grateful look as Gray looked up at her with wide eyes, grinning ear from ear, "Really?"

"Absolutely," Katie grinned. But the smile was faltering, she knew the dinosaur was out there, probably hunting them as she spoke; but the kid had enough to worry about- her and Zach could worry about the dinosaur.

"Here," Zach started, walking over and handing the empty carton to Gray, "Hold this. You're stronger than me."

Gray nodded, turning away from them.

Katie knelt by Zach, helping him place the new tank back into the car, he turned to her, "Is it out there?"

Katie looked to him, then over her shoulder to the forest, "Probably. But our scent should be masked for a while, hopefully we'll be long gone by the time it catches our scent."

And besides, one thing of what she said to Gray was true. Owen would be looking for them, she knew that much.

* * *

Zach finished with the wrench, balancing it under the hood as he looked through the front screen at his brother and the brunette, "Alright, turn it over."

Katie nodded moving to start the engine, it let out a stutter before purring to life. The three of them let out a whoop as Zach closed the hatch and climbed into the passenger seat, Gray sitting in the middle of the back seat with a wide grin on his face.

"Whoo! It works," Gray exclaimed, grinning widely.

Katie couldn't help but smile as she buckled up her seatbelt like Gray and Zach before she pressed down on the pedal and they took off out of the bay, Katie dropping another one of her bracelets before they started following the path in front. One bracelet left.

* * *

Owen and Claire stepped carefully through the vines, Owen's gun at the ready; suddenly the roar of an engine filled the air and the duo ran towards the source, Owen slowing to pick up another of Kaitlin's bracelet's and adding it to the collection he'd already picked up- from the wreckage and trailing them.

They stopped inside what looked like an abandoned pit stop, one of the two Jeeps missing and random wrenches and empty fuel cartons lying around as proof that the kids had been there and had obviously fixed up one of the Jeeps.

Owen moved forwards and snatched up the grey jumper, he turned to Claire, "This one of theirs?"

"Zach's," Claire nodded before she started following the tire tracks and pointed to their path, "The path goes straight back to the Park."

Owen glanced back from where he was trying to start one of the Jeeps, he finally gave up and headed to the supplied, "How'd they even get one of these started? Katie's only ever fixed up my bike, and even then she had my help."

Owen picked up some wire then stopped and walked to the Jeep, he went to lift the hood up when something shifted and dust and debris filtered down from the ceiling. Claire gasped, rushing around the car to Owen's side. Another crunch and the two of them ducked down behind the hood, breathing quietly; Owen slowly peeked around the edge of the car to look at his rifle leant on the side, he went to move for it when a large, scaly, white foot touched down in front of him.

In moments, Owen was pressed against the front of the car as the Indominus Rex lowered its blood-stained jaw to the edge of the vehicle and sniffed, its violet pupils narrowed to slits as it nudged the car. Owen and Claire both had their eyes squeezed shut and their lips pressed together as they tried to remain calm and as quiet as possible.

The hybrid violently rocked the car once more before letting it clatter back down to the ground and slowly moved away, Owen quickly dove around the side of the car and snatched up his rifle before darting back behind the car and exchanging wide-eyed expressions with the red-head next to him.

All was quiet and the duo let out along sighs of relief, as they took deep breaths to calm themselves- then the white dinosaur punched through the concrete ceiling, roaring loudly as debris, concrete, vines and dust rained down on them.

* * *

 **I am** _ **so so so**_ **sorry it took so long to update! I've had a lot on my plate recently but I'm back now and hopefully updates will be more frequent! Thanks for sticking with me guys, there should be some Zach/Katie fluff next chapter :)**


	5. Pterodactyl Attack

**I told you updates would be more frequent; P**

* * *

 _ **Five:**_ _ **Pterodactyl Attack**_

The two of them quickly darted out of the way, Claire sprinting into the dome as Owen narrowly avoided being squished by the Jeep as he chased after her. The two of them burst into the paddock, Owen leaping over a log and racing ahead. Once outside, Owen stopped to offer Claire a hand, but the red head simply bolted past him and into the jungle with Owen quickly behind her.

"Larry we found her," Claire informed her assistant as they legged it through the forest, "South of the Gyrosphere Valley and between Old Park and the Aviary."

"Wait are you _following the dinosaur_?" Larry inquired incredulously from the other side.

"Yes, get ACU out here- real guns this time," Claire demanded, following after Owen as he weaved his way through the jungle.

"ACU is _airborne,_ they took the helicopter," Larry replied, his voice still slightly in shock.

Claire stopped, frowning, "Who's flying it?"

Owen and Claire broke the treeline just as the helicopter soared overhead, heading straight for the Aviary. A few moments later it opened fire, a screech filled the air as they shot at the Indominus Rex- then it smashed through into the Aviary.

Claire and Owen watched in shock as one by one, the Pterodactyls flew out of the Birdcage and into the air, some going straight for the helicopter hovering outside. One of the men fell from the 'copter, tumbling through the air towards the ground as another was impaled by the beak of a large Pterodactyl. The helicopter spun violently and Claire gasped, choking up slightly, as it crashed into the dome, hitting the ground with a large explosion.

More and more Pterodactyls soared out of the Aviary, and this time they headed for them, heading in the direction of the Park and all its inhabitants. Owen started to turn around, pulling Claire along with him.

"Trees. Trees- go, go!" Owen shouted, racing towards the treeline with Claire quickly following behind him.

* * *

Katie turned the steering wheel as they rounded a corner, she grimaced as they nearly slid off the path.

Zach stared at her wide eyes, "Did you _pass_ your driving test?"

Kaitlin paused before smiling at him sheepishly, "Eventually."

The started nearing a gate and Katie narrowed her eyes, pressing down on the pedal and accelerating, they crashed into the gates, the rust iron flying open and the Jeep sailed through into the field. The three of them started laughing, grinning widely as they started across the field.

"That's it, we're safe now," Zach sighed, Katie nodded, grinning at him.

"I hope so, I don't think I can run from any more freaking dinosaurs," Katie groaned, tapping the steering wheel.

"Me either," Zach laughed.

"Uh, guys? You might have to," Gray stuttered, Katie glanced in the rear-view mirror as Zach turned around and their jaws opened slightly as they saw the oncoming swarm of Pterodactyls.

"Go, go, go!" Gray exclaimed, shooting forwards in his chair.

Zach turned to look at Katie wide eyed, "Step on it!"

Katie took a deep breath, glancing once more in the mirror at the flock before she floored the pedal, pushing the gear stick into gear and they sped up, whizzing through the damp forest and heading towards the field in front.

They sped past the trees and swerved along the path towards "Gate 5", Katie pressing the horn repeatedly as Zach and Gray shouted for the guards to open the gates for them. Katie glanced over her shoulder and swore as some of the reptiles started diving before she turned back and jerked the wheel, trying to stay on the worn-down path.

* * *

Owen and Claire stumbled out of the forest, running straight into the bustling crowd of ACU men and staff running around wildly; Claire's phone went off and she immediately answered.

"Hello?" Clair nearly shouted.

"Claire, we've spotted the boys and girl on surveillance, they're approaching the west gate- I'm heading there now," Claire's assistant's voice came hurriedly through the phone.

"Okay, okay, stay right there. I'm on my way- stay right with them, all of them. Do _not_ lose any of them," Claire ordered as she hung up.

"Hey!" Owen's voice shouted, Claire turned to see him on a quadbike, "Get on!"

Claire hurriedly made hr way through the crowed, clambering on behind Owen and clinging on tightly as Owen sped off towards Claire's directed location.

They swerved to a stop at the centre of the park, climbing hurriedly off the quadbike and Owen quickly snagged a gun off the rack, beckoning for Claire to follow as he sprinted off into the crowd to search for the kids.

* * *

Katie, Zach and Gray had eventually made it into the park, soon met by Zara, the boys' aunt's assistant. The trio didn't exactly stick with her though as the three of them took off into the park; Katie had a firm grip of Gray's hand, pulling him behind her safely as they tried to get through the crowd, Zach's hand was laced with Katie's as he stopped in the centre, causing her and Gray to stop as well.

The Pterodactyls ducked and dived all around them, snatching up and sometimes dropping people all around. Katie tightened her hold on Zach's hand, her fingers laced through his as she wrapped an arm around Gray's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"We've gotta move out of the centre," Katie shouted over the crowd, Gray suddenly moved forwards, making to dash across the opening, pulling Katie with him.

"Wait!" Zach immediately grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her back, yanking her and Gray out of the way as a Pterodactyl swooped down.

"Don't just stand there-!" Zara started yelling, but a Pterodactyl dived and before they knew it, the assistant was airborne.

Zara was dropped by the Pterodactyl, only to be snatched up again by another and again before she was dropped into the giant tank at the end. Katie, Zach and Gray rushed to the edge of the tank, stopping at the railings and watching open mouthed as Zara was grabbed from the water again by another Pterodactyl, only for the Mosasaur to roar as it flew up out of the water and its jaws clamped down on both of them.

The trio stumbled back in shock, moving away from the edge as the Mosasaur splashed back into the water with its prey caught in its teeth. Katie anxiously skimmed the crowd for her brother, hoping he'd gotten to the centre. With no luck she quickly started ushering Gray towards the nearest shop, Zach pushing her along as well.

"Get to the shop, now!" Zach exclaimed as they started running and shoving their way through the panicking crowd.

As they were heading towards the shop, Katie stopped, straining her ears as she caught sound of someone shouting her name. Zach tried to pull her along but she pulled away, starting to race in the other direction, gradually Gray and Zach followed.

"Gray! Katie! Zach!"

Her eyes skimmed the crowd and this time she found the source; it was a red-headed woman in a white outfit, standing on top of a tipped over table, Katie started waving her arms and once Zach and Grey caught sight of the red-head they started copying.

Katie glanced back. Mistake.

Behind them a huge Pterodactyl was chasing them, swooping down every now and then to try and snag on of them, Katie shouted in surprise and suddenly Zach's hand was on her arm, pulling her after him towards his aunt and the formation of men firing at the Pterodactyls.

Katie glanced to the ACU men and almost cried in relief, Owen stood with his gun raised firing at the Pterodactyls, and Katie started yelling at him. Her brother soon caught sight of her and he looked visibly relieved, then he caught sight of the Pterodactyl and started yelling for them to move. Katie glanced back as a crash and bang sounded and she saw the Pterodactyl take down a few stands and a couple of tables before he started sliding towards them.

The trio tripped to the ground, landing with a thud before they started scrambling backwards, they pressed themselves to the side of the building and Katie slammed her hand into Gray's chest, pushing him backwards in a protective way as a few moments later Zach's arm was doing the same thing to her and she stared wide eyed at the approaching beak of the Pterodactyl- it stopped an inch away from them.

Katie's eyes flickered back to Owen and she was up in an instant as she saw a baby Pterodactyl attacking him, Owen was lying on the floor holding the dinosaur off by holding it as the Pterodactyl scratched and bit at him. Kaitlin started running towards him, but Zach's arm wound around her waist and pulled her back; Katie was about to pull away when the red head shouting them from before hit the Pterodactyl with a gun, knocking it off Owen before changing positions and shooting it three times.

"Is that Aunt Claire?" Zach questioned.

" _That's_ your Aunt Claire?" Katie gaped, when Gray nodded she closed her mouth. It took her a moment, but Katie was sure she recognised Claire as the same Claire that dated Owen a while back- if it _was_ the same Claire she had no idea.

Claire pulled Owen to his feet, handing him back his gun, Owen took it before pulling Claire to him and kissing her. Katie blinked, her expression mimicking that of Gray and Zach's surprised ones as the duo pulled away and Claire took notice of her nephews and raced over.

Katie was only half present of Claire interrogating them as she also checked Gray for injuries, Katie instead surfed the crowd again for her brother.

"Who's that?" Zach questioned flatly, Katie followed his gaze and found Owen to be the victim of it.

"Oh my God," Katie breathed, ignoring the confused look the brothers gave her as she pulled away from Zach and raced forwards.

Katie collided with Owen, crashing into him at a powerful rate as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, Owen soon hugged her back, squishing her into his chest and wrapping his arms firmly around her as though he was never letting her go. Katie ignore the discomfort of the gun digging into her as she breathed in her brother's familiar scent and felt relief wash over her.

When they pulled back Katie shook her head rapidly as tears started to form, "I am so, so, so, so sorry for yelling at you. You were right, I was being reckless and I'm sorry. You're my older brother, you're supposed to shout at me for being stupid and I know that I was just annoyed and I was so worried I'd never get to apologise and I-."

Owen cut her off by wrapping her in another hug and she buried her face into his shirt as he shushed her, "I know, kid, I know you are. Me too. I'm just glad you're okay, Kit-Kat."

Katie sniffed, though she managed a weak smirk and a half-hearted hit to her brother's chest, "I told you, I'm too old for that nickname."

The duo turned to face the brothers and Claire again and Katie's eyes widened at Zach and Gray's expectant faces, "Oh, right- this is my brother, the one I told you about."

"Right," Gray nodded, smiling slightly although Zach just scowled.

"Well, we should start to go," Owen urged, nodding his head towards the troops.

"Right, right," Claire nodded, ushering her nephews after Katie and Owen.

* * *

 **An update! Yeah, this one didn't have as much fluff as I wanted/hoped, but I can assure you there will be some soon!**


	6. Pack

**I am on a roll! ;P Just so you know, Zach scowled cause Owen kissed his aunt :***

* * *

 _ **Six: Pack**_

"Sorry, I'm on my way back to you," Claire was saying over the phone as they rounded the corner.

Owen had the lead with Claire behind and Katie, Zach and Gray at the back. Owen had a determined look on his face with his two guns at the ready, Katie had seen that look before- it was the one he'd had when he'd come back from the Navy.

"What do you mean " _use the Raptors"_?" Claire frowned.

Katie and Owen stopped cold, both of them exchanging looks as Owen cursed, "Son of a bitch…!"

"You shouldn't say bitch," was all Gray said.

"They can't do that! Can they?" Katie exclaimed, her eyes widening as a helicopter soared overhead, she turned to her brother, "Owen, they can't do that, we're the only people bonded with the girls."

Owen groaned, "I know, Kate. I know."

"What are you gonna do?" Katie demanded, ignoring the look from Zach. Owen ignored her, " _Owen_. What stupid ass plan are you thinking up?"

"Take the kids, get them some place safe," Owen told Claire. But then a banging sounded and the five of them turned to see the giant doors they'd just walk past start to shudder.

Katie slowly started jogging backwards before turning and sprinting with Owen next to her and the other three behind her. The doors burst open and a crowd swarmed in, a Pterodactyl squawking overhead; Katie cursed as she threw open the door of an abandoned truck and clambered in the back, Zach and Gray soon climbing in either side of her and Owen in the front with Claire finally in the passenger seat.

"Owen, go! Get us the hell out of here!" Katie started shouting.

"You've got this, drive!" Zach yelled with her.

"Go!" Gray exclaimed, and Owen pressed on the pedal, shifting the gear-stick into reverse and getting them out of the crowds by backing into a corner.

"This does not feel safe," Zach stated simply.

"Can we stay with you?" Gray pleaded.

"I am never leaving you as long as I live," Claire replied bluntly.

"No, no, no- him," Zach and Gray corrected her, Zach pointing to Owen as Gray put a hand on his shoulder.

Owen turned to look at them, "Well Katie is never leaving my side for the rest of her life so sure, I'm guessing you three are sticking together."

"Yes," Zach, Katie and Gray instantly replied in union.

"Great," Owen nodded before he shifted into gear and pulled out, heading towards the Raptor's cages.

* * *

They skidded to a stop outside the cage as it just turned dark, Katie narrowed her eyes as she saw Hoskins in the cages with the Raptors and she was climbing over Zach and out of the car before Owen has turned off the engine.

"The mother hens have finally arrived," Hoskins grinned as he saw the two Grady's walking towards him.

Katie stormed towards him and before he could say anything else or her brother could stop her, Katie threw a punch across his jaw. She could have sworn she heard Zach and Gray in the car cheering. When Vic straightened up he was met with Owen's fist, who then pulled his sister back as she went forwards again.

"She's got a good right hook for someone of her age," Vic observed.

"Want me to show you again?" Katie growled as Owen's grip on her arm tightened.

"Get the hell out of here," Owen snarled, "And stay away from our animals."

Hoskins felt his jaw before glaring at the siblings, but Claire was forwards and talking before he could open his mouth, "Hoskins you _wanted_ this to happen, you _son of a bitch_."

"Ah, Jesus, how many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you?" Hoskins nearly shouted, glaring at Katie and Owen.

"It's not a mission, it's a field test," Barry corrected, quoting Hoskins from earlier on.

"This is an InGen situation now," Hoskins stated, "Okay, there are going to be cruise ships that show up here at first light- everybody's gonna get off this island, you're gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives- no, no, better yet- how your _animals_ saved lives!"

"And how many people do you think will end up like me before then, huh?" Katie exclaimed, " _How many people_ do you think will survive until tomorrow if you let our Raptors out of their cages?!"

Hoskins ignored her, though his eyes moved to her scar for a moment before he turned around, "Let's move it out!"

Owen and Katie looked to Barry, who shook his head and jabbed a finger at the pack, "They're never been out of captivity- this is insane!"

"This is happening," Vic exclaimed as he turned back to the siblings, " _With or without_ you two."

* * *

Katie wasn't allowed into the briefing, Owen had practically banned her from coming and it hadn't improved her mood. First Hoskins was using the Raptors as weapons when they hadn't even been out of captivity and now she wasn't even allowed to help.

She was currently sat on a stack of boxes just outside the Velociraptors cages, she was mainly in the dark as the lights were dimmed and weren't as frequent around this part due to the Raptors.

Someone came up next to her, sitting on the crates to her right- Zach. Katie smiled, "Hey, Zach."

"Hi, Katie," Zach smiled slightly, he hesitated, "Are you, uh, are you going with him?"

Katie glanced to the briefing room again, "Honestly? I don't know. I want to, but I doubt Owen will let me. I'm the only family he has left."

"Why do you want to go? It's suicidal, you could get killed," Zach pointed out, worry flashing over his features.

Katie turned to face him, "Sometimes some things are worth dying for. I think you know that."

Both of them were thinking of Gray and Zach grimaced, "I care about you, too, Katie. I don't… I don't want to see you dead."

Katie let out a breath-like laugh as she smiled slightly, "You won't. My brother would shoot it first."

Their eyes locked, "I'm serious. You're important to me, we've been through a lot of crazy stuff together."

Katie moved nearer to him slightly, "I know we have. You're important to me too. Which is why I _have_ to do this, to make sure you make it off this island alive, Zach."

By this point their faces were only inches apart.

Then Owen had come out and the two jumped apart and Katie quickly leapt to her feet, starting to make her way to the Raptor's den with her brother. As soon as they were in, Katie almost immediately went to Delta, who instantly recognised to girl and was all too happy to let Katie stroke her.

"Hey, girl," Katie whispered, running a hand down her face as the Velociraptors amber gaze watched her, when she moved her hand to her neck where the camera was, Delta growled slightly and Katie laughed quietly, "Sorry, Delta, you don't scare me girl."

"How's she doing?" Owen called, glancing over at his sister from where he was crouched next to Blue.

Katie sighed as she stood up, "She's scared, Owen. She's terrified. I don't think any of them are used to this many people, at least this many people they don't know."

Owen nodded as he walked over to Delta, "You visited Echo yet?"

"Nah, not yet, Charlie?"

"Just Blue."

Katie nodded and silence over took the two of them as they calmed Delta, but Katie soon broke it, "Owen, we can't let them do this. The girls have _grown up_ in captivity, at least let me-."

"No way, Kaitlin, not a chance," Owen cut her off, shaking his head.

"Please, I'm bonded with Delta, and Echo listens to me," Katie continued, "I can-."

"It's dangerous, Katie," Owen interrupted, "You could get hurt, or worse, _killed_."

"I think we both know I won't," Katie narrowed her eyed, her gaze flickering to Delta, "This is a pack. I won't die as long as they're around- _especially_ Delta."

Owen sighed, "Katie, I know you have a bond with Delta, ever since the… accident, but I can't risk you out there- you're my little sister."

"And I'll be fine, please Owen," Katie pleaded, "I can help."

"Kaitlin-."

"Katie! Owen!"

Owen gave his sister a pointed look, "We'll finish this later."

Katie sighed but nodded, crossing her arms as she followed her brother over to the edge of the cage where Zach and Gray stood leaning on the railings with their gazes flitting from the Velociraptors to the siblings.

"Are they safe?" Gray inquired, leaning on the bars.

"No, they're not," Owen shook his head sadly.

"What are their names?" Zach questioned, looking at the four Raptors, though he seemed to purposely avoid looking at Katie.

Katie perked up and she grinned, pointing to the furthest one, "That's Charlie, then Echo," Katie's smile softened as she got to the third, "Then Delta, and finally- my brother's secret favourite- Blue."

"I don't have favourite," Owen rebuffed.

"Sure you do," Katie laughed, then she turned to the boys, her cheeks flushing slightly as she looked to Zach, "We're a pack."

"" _We"_ , as in all six of you?" Zach inquired, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah, all six of us," Katie nodded, smiling slightly.

"She's the Beta," Owen told them, pointing to his sister.

"Who's the Alpha?" Gray asked, looking confused.

Katie rolled her eyes as Owen smirked, "You're looking at him, kid."

Katie lightly shoved her brother as she turned to the brothers, "He feels really important when he says that."

"Damn right I do," Owen replied.

* * *

 **This one was kinda short- but you got a tiny bit of Katie/Zach! I didn't want to rush the KatiexZach bit so I'm sorry it took so long, but it's more developed now so there will definitely be more of it! :D**


	7. Ties that Bind

**I know I'm a horrible person for not updating but please don't hate me cause I added in major Katie/Zach feels.**

 **Note: I don't actually know how old the Raptors were, I don't think it was ever mentions, but after extensive research (I Googled a lot) I'm gonna go with being fiveish? Lemme know if you disagree and I'll make edits accordingly.**

* * *

 _ **Seven: Ties that Bind**_

Katie had finally got Owen to agree to let her tag along, on the condition she rode with him and carried a gun- and shot whatever came at her. She agreed.

Now Katie sat outside the cage, waiting for Owen who was getting the Raptors ready, she tapped her foot as she waited and barely noticed as Zach approached her.

"Hey," Zach called, coming to a stop in front of her.

Katie slowly stopped tapping her foot and grinned at him, "Hey, Zach."

"So, uh, are you going with Owen?" Zach inquired, leaning next to her.

Katie nodded, crossing her arms, "After a long argument, yeah, you're staying in the truck with Gray right?"

"Someone's gotta look after him," Zach joked.

"Hey, kiddo, you ready to go?" Owen asked as he walked out of the den, then he looked up and saw the two of them, a small smile tugged at his lips, "I'll give you two a moment."

Katie glared at her brother as he left, but she slowly turned to face Zach, "So…"

"So…" Zach trailed off.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Katie tilted her head and gave him a pointed look.

Zach raised his eyebrows, "I could say the same thing to you. You're the one chasing the killer dinosaur." The last part came out bitterly.

Katie groaned, "Zach, I thought I told you? I-."

Zach cut her off., "I know, I know: You _have_ to do it. You have to make sure Gray and I make it off the island alive… but what if we want you to make it off here with us?"

After a fair silence, Katie finally answered, "I can't sit around and do nothing, Zach."

"I know, just… it's not safe, okay?" Zach sighed, looking up at the brunette with a worried expression.

Katie raised an eyebrow as she shot up, "This whole _island_ is no longer safe! Going after this Indominus Rex is going to save whoever's left- I have to go!"

"I know and I get that it's just what's the point of it if you _die_ along to way?!" Zach exclaimed, standing up.

Katie crossed her arms, "The point is _you_ don't! You get out alive! I care about what happens to you, you idiot!"

"And I care about what happens to you- which is why I'm telling you this is a stupid, suicidal idea!" Zach nearly yelled.

Katie narrowed her eyes, "Look, you can sit in the back of that truck all you want, but _I'm going out there_ to make sure you get back alive because I give a damn!"

"Well it seems you don't give a damn about your own life if you're willing to go walk the line chasing the monster that's hunting us."

Katie scoffed, "I'm not doing this right now."

Clenching her first, Katie muttered under her breath as she strode back to Owen who stood with the chunk that the Indominus had torn out with her own claws. Katie held the clicker as Owen held the clotted hunk of Dino near the Raptors cages, waiting until they let out impatient huffs before moving on and leaving Katie to clack the clicker from outside the cage signalling for them to be patient and get ready.

As they reached the final cage, Delta's cage, Katie hesitated in front, clicking the tapper after Owen had moved on. But she waited, and thoughtlessly placed a hand carefully on the metal hatching. The inside of the cage went silent for a moment before, anomalously, Katie felt cold scales nudge her hand through the enclosure. Katie's breath caught but she soon grinned as she realised that Delta once again recognised her.

She suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu as she remembered the raptors cage when she'd ran in and the happenstance she'd had with Delta, and the time when the Raptor had encountered her which resulted in her scar. It was then she realised that what Owen had with Blue, she had with Delta.

And the day Owen had imprinted on the Raptors surfaced.

* * *

 _Twelve year old Katie babbled on about what the soon-to-be-born Velociraptors could be called as Owen nodded and grinned whilst leading his little sister towards the lab in which the aforementioned eggs were being heated._

 _A few weeks into summer vacation, Owen had convinced his superiors to let his sister in to see the newly created Raptor eggs under his supervision. Unfortunately, Owen hadn't expected Katie to get as attached as she had done as soon as she'd seen the eggs._

" _So what do you do when the Raptors hatch?" Katie questioned, looking up at her brother._

 _Owen glanced at her as they turned another corner, "Well, Kit-Kat, I'm in charge of training them so when they're born I imprint on them so that I can train them."_

 _Katie's inquisitive hazel eyes widened as she beamed, "Imprinting? That's_ _ **so**_ _cool!"_

" _Yeah, I guess it kinda it," Owen grinned._

 _The Grady siblings took another right and walked through the pristine white doors into the lab. Sitting in the incubator near the middle of the room in their own batch of four, sat a quartet of cracking eggs._

 _Katie's eyes lit up in excitement and she let out a squeal as she raced forwards like a five year old towards the dinosaurs. Reaching the stand, she glanced back at her brother who rolled his eyes at her giddiness as he made his own way over._

" _This is_ _ **so**_ _cool oh my god," Kaitlin practically squealed._

 _One of the eggs, the one closest to Owen, cracked even more and slowly a scaly blue head poked out. Katie gasped, leaning in slightly closer as Owen smiled fondly down at the small raptor. The blue dinosaur's big eyes flickered up at Owen and blinked innocently before it started to struggle to free itself of the rest of the shell, its talons swiping randomly._

" _What are you going to call her?" Katie breathed._

 _Owen paused, looking at the Raptor for a moment before smiling, "Blue. I think it fits."_

 _Another smile formed on the twelve year olds face, just then another crack filled the air and Katie whirled on her heels to see the egg closest to her start to split. Within moments a large reptilian eye blinked at her, slowly and curiously before she started to break from the egg._

" _Owen..." Katie whispered._

 _Owen looked up from where he was fondly watching the baby Blue take its first look around and moved over to the new Raptor, watching it's large eyes flicker across to him before back to Katie with a look in it's eyes like the one a child would regard it's mother with. Owen smiled secretly to himself._

" _Hey, Kit-Kat, why don't you name this girl," Owen grinned, ruffling Katie's hair._

" _Really?! Yes!" Katie grinned before scowling playfully at her brother and trying to fix her hair, "And_ _ **seriously**_ _?! You know how frizzy my hair gets!"_

 _Owen rolled his eyes, "C'mon, name her before the other break."_

 _Katie nodded, pausing for a second before grinning, "Delta."_

 _Owen raised an eyebrow curiously at her, wondering why she chose it._

 _Katie rolled her eyes, "We were doing about Greeks in history. In the Greek alphabet, Delta has the numeric value of four. And, y'know, there's four Raptors."_

" _Delta..." Owen paused, thinking, before smiling, "I like it."_

 _Katie grinned at her brother before crouching slightly so she was level with Delta, watching the Velociraptor with admiration as Owen moved around to imprint on the other two Raptors left, who were soon dubbed Echo and Charlie by the siblings._

 _But soon all four Raptors were hatched and the incubator was being enclosed in a glass box so the new babies could be checked and moved to their enclosure. Katie watched the Raptors being exported with a sad expression, watching as Delta started panicking at the movement._

 _Katie turned back to her brother, "You think I'll ever be able to see them again?"_

 _Owen turned away from where he was watching the Raptors and smiled at her, "I'm sure you will, Kit-Kat."_

 _The two siblings started to head back out of the lab again, Owen's arm slung around Katie's shoulders to keep her from wondering off._

" _And I told you, don't call me Kit-Kat!"_

* * *

Katie smiled at the memory, before she thought it over and came to a realisation she'd never really thought of before. The reason why Delta was always so curious but trusting with her, nudging her hand just then and protecting her from the other Raptors like she'd done before.

It wasn't Owen who'd imprinted on Delta, it was Katie.

Delta's first animate object was her, Katie was the first thing Delta saw and subsequently the baby Velociraptor hadn't imprinted on Owen like planned, but on Katie. Of course the plan was for all four of them to imprint on Owen so knowing her brother, Katie guessed Owen had kept the slightly wobbling mistake to himself and just pretended it went accordingly.

Smiling to herself, Katie shook her head as Delta rubbed her nose against her hand again before the brunette moved her hand away. Glancing over at her brother, she noticed Owen giving her a slightly puzzled look. She smiled and made her way over to him.

"What was your psychotic smiling about?" Owen inquired as he reloaded his rifle gun.

Katie frowned, "First, it wasn't psychotic, and second; I just remembered when the girls hatched..."

"Oh yeah?" Owen placed the gun down and started putting spare ammo into a satchel.

"Mhmm," Katie nodded before her brow furrowed, "Delta didn't imprint on you, did she? She imprinted on me."

Owen sighed, putting the bag down, "Geez, you really do have terrible timing don't you?" he sighed at Katie's unamused look, "Yeah, okay, she imprinted on you. You were only twelve so I thought I'd get away with you not noticing. Obviously I was mistaken."

"So how come you never told me?" Katie frowned, following her brother as he headed towards his quadbike.

Owen shrugged, "Never felt I had to. Her imprinting on you didn't change her letting me train her like the others, but when you were there she definitely seemed to be more alert."

"Hey, Owen, Katie!" Barry's voice filtered over and they glanced across the quad to see him, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah just gimme a moment!" Owen shouted back.

Katie glanced at Owen and resisted the urge to move back in surprise as she turned to see Owen holding out a rifle not unlike his own.

"I'm sorry, what am I supposed to do with this?" Katie asked bluntly, her eyes wide.

Owen seemed unimpressed, "You're hunting a genetically engineered dinosaur who can camouflage, I'm not leaving you without something to defend yourself with."

Katie raised an eyebrow, "So what exactly am I supposed to do with it?"

"Shoot anything that moves," Owen stated detachedly, making a stab of doubt flicker in Katie in her view of her brother.

"A-anything...?" Kaitlin's voice was high and weak, she hated it.

Owen let out a short laugh, "Obviously not the troopers and our Raptors but anything else, yeah."

Hesitantly, Katie reached out and took the gun. She held back a shiver as the cold metal bit into her hands and she felt an emptiness spread over her. Immediately, she didn't like the gun and the feeling it gave her.

"Katie!"

Katie turned to see Zach jogging towards her, his expression uncertain as though he wasn't sure if he was 100% with what he was doing.

Owen grinned, "I'll, uh, meet you by the bike."

Katie sent him a sideways glare before turning back to Zach and smiling, "Hey, Zach, I... about earlier-."

"No it's cool, I mean I shouted back, right?" Zach ran a hand through his hair.

There was a pause of silence as the other person tried to think of something to say before Katie sighed, glancing away, "Look, I promise I won't die okay?"

"Come back okay? Please," Zach seemed serious for once.

Katie smiled, "I will."

She started to walk towards her brother when Zach's hand shot out to grab hers and she turned back to face him, feeling as though a thousand electrical currents were shooting through her veins. He wore a concerned expression on his pale face as their eyes locked and she noticed the vulnerable edge his voice took on.

"I'm serious, Katie… come back to me."

Katie studied his face for a few more moments before she seemed to find what she was looking for and in a moment she moved forwards and flung her arms around his neck, pulling Zach into a hug which clearly stated she was just as scared, worried and freaking out as he was. Zach froze for a moment, butterflies going crazy in his stomach, before he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her flannel shirt, breathing in her comforting scent as her calm breathing tickled his neck. It blurred their line between friends and more than.

Suddenly Katie was pulling back too soon and turning away before Zach could say anything to her, she was walking towards her brother, climbing onto the quadbike behind Owen, her cheeks tainted red as her brother turned to grin at her mischievously, saying something to her which resulted in Katie scowling and punching her brother in the arm. Then Gray grabbed his arm and pulled his brother into the truck with him, their aunt slamming the back doors behind them as she walked to the front.

Zach watched out of the small window in the back as Katie sped away, the taillights of Owen's bike like cats eyes in the pitch black. Be safe, he thought. He didn't know Katie was thinking the same thing about him.

* * *

 **Gah I'm sorry there wasn't much of the film in this, but I thought the flash back was a cute little insight on Delta and Katie's bonds of sorts, and I don't even know where I'm heading with Zach and Katie...**


End file.
